


Struggles

by Giggleteehee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Jason and Percy are helping Hades/Pluto with a problem and create some for Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't read it in a while so sorry if I got some facts off.

It was a hot morning on Long Island Sound. I was sitting in the shade, playing fetch with Mrs O’Leary. All of the other camper had classes but I never bothered going to mine. I usually just went from camp to camp and look for a shady spot to sit in. I liked it that way.

“I thought you’d be here.” An annoying voice side behind me

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” I asked him, not bothering to look

“Just finished. Chiron was hoping you’d show up today.” Will answered

“Must’ve slipped my mind.”

He frowned at me “Well we have sword fighting next so let’s go.”

“Oh look at the time, I’ve gotta go meet Jason now.” I lied and threw the ball one more time for Mrs O’Leary. I got up to leave when he grabbed my arm

“Wow, wow, wow, wow, where do you think you’re going?”

“Camp Jupiter, dah.”

“I’m assuming you’re going to shadow travel?” He looked at me like I was stupid

“It’s been half a year, I’m fine.” I told him. Since that incident when I nearly faded into the shadows Will has been super paranoid about me over doing it again.

“When was your last check up?”

“A couple days ago.” I lied again

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know. Will you’re keeping Jason waiting.” I snatched my arm back

“Keeping who waiting?” A new voice said. Will and I both turned to see Jason standing with Percy.

Will looked at me “What was it you just said?”

“Um…” I tried to think of something but couldn’t so I ignored him “Jason what’re you doing here?”

“Pluto has requested you, me and Percy.” He shrugged “Hey Will.”

“Sup Will.” Percy said.

Will waved “Hey guys. So Jason, was Nico supposed to meet you today?”

I look at him and thank the gods he got it “Oh, yeah but with Pluto sending me a message I came here.”

I was about to sigh when Will turned to Percy “And Percy you were with Nico for a bit yesterday.”

“Yep, he needs to get better with his sword fighting.”

“I’m sure he does. Did he go to get a check-up?”

“What, no. Nico why didn’t you tell me?” Percy looked and me and finally noticed my face “…oh…”

“Smooth?” Jason swatted him.

Will gave me a smug look. I glared as Mrs O’Leary came hopping back with a ball in her mouth. She saw Percy and pounced. I took the distraction as a time to change the subject.

“We better got going. My dad isn’t one who likes to wait.” I walked over to Jason but Will stopped me again

“You can go if you take Mrs O’Leary and if you come see me when you’re done.”

I went to say something when Percy interrupted “Oh, that’s a good idea! I’ve always wanted Mrs O’Leary and Cerberus to be pals.” Mrs O’Leary barked with excitement.

I opened my mouth again but Jason stopped me this time “Don’t worry Will, Percy and I will make sure Nico comes to see you once we’re done.”

I turned frustrated but Will beat me to it “Good, I’ll be leaving him in yours and Percy’s…” He trailed off as he saw the slobbery mess that was Percy “… Your hands then.”

“Do I get a say in any of this?” I yelled.

The two looked down at me and said “No.” at the same time.

-

Finally leaving Camp Half Blood Mrs O’Leary took us to see my dad. The underworld seemed pretty packed, which was weird since Daedalus had made some improvements. Mrs O’Leary was tired from having to shadow travel all three of us so we left her to sleep. She was safe here and knew her way around.

We walked to my dad’s castle and went straight to his throne room. It was as dark and ominous as always and so was my dad. Lord Hades, of the underworld.

“Father.” I greeted

“Nico, I see you’re well.”

I glared at Jason and Percy “More or less. You wanted us?”

“Yes, I’m afraid I have a problem.” He sighed

“Someone take your sword again?” Percy asked casually

“No.” He replied harshly “It seems something has gone wrong with the electronics that Daedalus has put up. Even the hydro powered pumps aren’t going as they should be. I need Jackson and the Grace boy to power them while Daedalus makes his repairs.”

“Why not get the Furies to do it?” Percy asked

“I’m afraid they’re on holiday.” Dad groaned

“Oh really?” Percy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow

“Really.” Dad said simply

“I don’t know man, sounds pretty hard. Maybe if you ask _really_ nicely I’ll consider it.” He smirked and Jason hit his arm

“What’re you doing? Don’t anger the Lord of the Dead.” He hissed but Dad seemed pretty amused

“I knew it was too much for some mere demi-god. I guess I’ll just get one of your half-brothers to do it, since you don’t seem to be capable of such a task.” I could see where this was going and knew Percy had lost.

“What? I can do it.”

“I doubt it.” My dad sighed and looked more interested in the screaming faces on his cloak

“I can!”

“Simple words.”

“Fine! I swear on the River Styx.”

“Great.” He clapped and turned his attention to Jason “And you boy?”

Jason glanced at Percy who looked like a fish out of water and tried not to laugh. “I’ll help.”

“So what do you want with me?” I finally asked

“I’m afraid you have the hardest job.” He looked at me with an unreadable expression “You have to look after those two.” He pointed to Percy and Jason

“Oh great.” I rolled my eyes

“Hey.” The both protected.

-

After that we left to go and do what my dad had asked. It sounded easy enough but it took way longer than we thought. I got pretty bored while Percy and Jason were getting tired. During the few breaks they got they kept bugging me about Will. I kept yelling at them to shut up, I didn’t need my dad knowing my secret. I could only imagine how he’d react…

When Daedalus was finished we just headed straight for Mrs O’Leary who was playing with Cerberus.

“You know you should just ask Will out.” Percy complained again

“I swear to the gods Percy if you don’t shut up I’ll trap you in the fields of Asphodel.”

“But he’s a really nice guy and he’s super into you.” Jason added

“Gods not you too, Grace.”

“It’s simple,” Percy put his hand on my shoulder “All you’ve gotta say is- ‘Will, date me’.” You could see the gleam in his eyes.

“Is that what you did with Annabeth?” I stared blankly at him

“…Well…”

Jason broke out laughing. “But seriously.” He calmed himself down “Will would be great for you. He’s even a son of Apollo, he can be your _sunshine_.” I was about to tell Jason off for that when I noticed a figure standing behind him and froze. “Nothing, really? Piper thought it was funny.”

“What is this about a son of Apollo?” My dad suddenly asked behind him.

Jason spun around “L-lord Pluto, I- um…” He stammered

“This isn’t what you think!” Percy broke in

“ _Isn’t what I think_? I think you’re saying my son has _feelings_ for a son of Apollo.” He glared at him.

Percy glared back “And so what if he does?”

“So what? So what?! This is a son of Apollo you’re talking about! Of all the things Nico.” He sighed and rubbed his temples

“Dad, I-”

He held up his hand “Really Nico did it have to be a son of Apollo?” He finally looked at me but I looked away “I mean, at least with Jackson it didn’t change anything, Poseidon would still act higher than me.”

“Wait what?” I felt suddenly confused

“I blame your mother, you must get your bad taste in men from her.”

Percy, Jason and I all exchanged looks of be wilderness. Was my dad seriously saying what I think he was?

“Um, Lord Pluto?” Jason came in

“What?”

“You’re not angry about the fact that Nico likes guys?”

“What?” Now he looked confused “Why would I care about that? And of course I knew he liked men, he obsessed over that one.” He pointed to Percy

“Dad!” I protested

“When Apollo finds out I’ll never hear the end of it. Why did it have to be a son of his?”

“But you know,” Percy broke in “Will is the head of the Apollo cabin.”

“And the best healer in the whole camp.” Jason added

“Possibly both!”

And on and on they went about how great Will was. Worst part was I think my dad was actually considering it. I tried multiple times to leave or stop them but they wouldn’t let me. It was the most embarrassing thing ever.

“Best of all, Will doesn’t really like Apollo himself. Too flashy for his taste.” Percy concluded

“Really?” My dad looked deep in thought before turning to me “Nico.” He snapped

“What?” I moaned

“You must acquire this boy.” He told me and I nearly fell

“Oh, don’t worry Lord Pluto, he’ll be acquire him as soon as we get back to Camp Half Blood.” Jason smiled as he and Percy bumped fists

“Good, good. I only came to say good bye so off with you.”

-

I was done. I let Jason and Percy pull me away to Mrs O’Leary and then to find Will when we were back at camp. He was in the Big House when we finally found him.

“Ah Nico, just in time. Come have a seat.” Jason pushed me into the chair before he and Percy ran away. “Alright so…” He looked at me “You alright? You look a little more dead than usual?”

“Jeez thanks.”

“Just saying.”

“I’m fine, let’s just get this over with.”

He shrugged and got to work. It was the usual check-up that only took a couple minutes but felt like forever. I sat there and could see Percy and Jason occasionally peeking at the door. When all this was over I was going to kill them.

“Sweet, you’re looking pretty good.” Will finished up.

I looked and saw Jason gesturing me to go now. I sighed.

“Hey Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you free this Saturday?”

Will thought for literally a second when Jason popped out screaming “Say yes!”

Will jumped and turned around to see Percy struggling to pull Jason back behind the door way. “Um, yeah, I’m free. Why?”

I opened my mouth when I realised I had no idea what to do next. I didn’t hang around people, or living ones really, so I didn’t know what they did.

“Do you want to go to the movies with Nico?!” Jason yelled again.

Will turned to me “Like a date?”

“Um…” Now I was really at a loss for words

“Say yes!” Jason yelled again

“Shut up!” Percy and I hissed “Um… yeah?”

“Alright. Did you wanna have lunch too?”

I glared in Jason’s direction but Percy was holding him back, giving me a thumbs up. “Sure.”

“Cool. I’ve better head to the cabin now but I’m looking forward to it. Meet at Thalia’s tree around 11?”

“Um, ok.”

“Alright see you around, Nico.” He waved and left.

-

After that I nearly killed Jason and Percy. They’d put me through the worst time of my life and had the nerve to be pleased about it all. Although it was good to know my dad didn’t care about who I liked and I was looking forward to Saturday, though I’d never told them that.

And if you were wondering it went amazing.


End file.
